Gunhilda
Overview Gunhilda is a major character of Fighting Blade's storyline revolving around Snowflake Soul. She is a core member of the guild, with the position of Flight Commander. She is also the guardian angel of Ragnar. Gunhilda is a sniper/guardian class angel. Lore Historical Context As the populations of various worlds increase (some much faster than others), the angelic hosts guarding them tend to need new members to increase their ability to handle them. (Or in times of great angel/demon wars, for instance.) While this can sometimes be accomplished from within, it isn’t uncommon for them to search through the ranks of recently deceased mortals (or those of old age soon expected to be deceased) and seek out those worthy of their ranks. The decision for either party is not taken lightly. One must be of pure heart and entirely selfless to so honor the host. Also, the training required for a guardian takes a very long time to complete, and it could take many years to get an assignment. Early History Gunhilda was a member of a viking tribe, and lived in a small village on a fjord. She lived a simple life, and well enough, but was very unfortunate to fall victim to a plague that passed through the area when she was still a young woman, not yet married. She did not survive. Other aspects about Gunhilda's early history are hidden due to spoilers! :3 Recent Backstory Her kind and pure heart, as well as innocence, attracted the attention of the angels, who were recruiting at the time. She happily joined them. 1000 years later, with the world past its renaissance, she was very much completed with her guardian angel training and ready for her assignment. Despite a millennium of training, she had little to no field experience since her superiors didn’t assign her for reasons they would not say. They were suspiciously secretive about this. Her rank was relatively low, but this didn’t mean much. Suddenly one day she was summoned by her commander and told that her assignment had arrived, and she would go in just a couple of hours. Here’s what she had been waiting for during a thousand years and now she was shocked. Still, she agreed, not that she had much choice either way. Her assignment was a single man, Zad Ragnar, who had been revived by Fighting Blade. She got a little information on him, but not much. In fact, she was not given any backstory on him at all, despite how obviously planned this arrangement was. Perhaps she could work on her own to discover the truth during her guardianship? Only time would tell. Gunhilda watched over Ragnar from the beginning of his adventures. Both their pasts are shrouded in mystery, and a sense of conspiracy looms in the back of one’s mind to think about it. Guardian angels work invisibly, not showing themselves to mortals if they can help it. Ragnar discovered her presence eventually, though, and she appears visibly to him after that. She has since become known to the other SFS members and she joined the core group of the guild. She tries to keep Ragnar from doing risky things (to small success) and acts as a sort of good conscience. Perhaps the greatest obstacle to her work is Lucy, who acts on the other side of his conscience. Lucy, a former angel and member of demonic society, taunts Ragnar and tempts him to ill work, provoking the demon trapped inside his mind. Add on to this the fact that Karu and Ragnar’s minds are fused and the situation gets rather complex. Sometimes all he wants is peace and quiet from his own thoughts. Still, he is grateful for Gunhilda’s presence, and the two get along very well. However, she says if he dies doing something stupid she won’t ever forgive him (she would though). ' Gunhilda is not totally disconnected from the other angels. She occasionally teleports to and from her home as needed and able. She did have a long life before Ragnar, after all. She likes to relax, catch up on angel news and gossip, stroll through the park, and talk with friends. Sometimes she just needs to be alone, but for that she normally can just go stealth and hide out somewhere. One of her friends is Ema, an angel soldier/mercenary who looks somewhat like Gunhilda. Another is Hera, an angelic herald who likes to race. Gunhilda has learned at least a bit of swordplay and agility from these two over the years. Likewise, they have learned some stealth techniques from Gunhilda. Gunhilda’s immediate commander is Reunia, who often does the resurrection of people into angels. Since she “enlisted” Gunhilda it is very likely that she knows something about her past and the overall plan. Of course, she says nothing of it. She is friendly enough, but introverted. Physical Appearance 5’4” 60 lbs (angels weigh a lot less than humans) Long, wavy light blonde hair Blue Eyes Two white, feathery wings Relations to other Characters Zad Ragnar- Protectee, Friend, Husbando Luna Ragnar- Daughter Lucy- Nemesis Ema- Friend Hera- Friend Reunia- Commander Skills and Talents Stats Quotes “Good, if you were to die I would never forgive you.” “Ragnar, why aren’t you breathing?” Notes ''"1st!"